Reaht
by KisameHoshigaki257
Summary: Largo's RPG char's life, or a part of it, the story of how Reaht was destroyed by the Zombie Horde.


A story based on the RPG seen in Megatokyo. Largo and Dom are my two favorite Charatures, mostly because I'm actually a lot like Dom and Largo is just too cool. Enjoy.

* * *

It is a strange thing, to face the undead. To look into the eyes of something that was once human and see only the unending darkness that one can only assume is of the afterlife. Reaht is considered the first kingdom recorded to have come into contact with the undead hordes. They sent several legions to deal with the threat once it was recognized. Only one man returned after the first time. The second, the village was washed away by the time the Reaht armies had arrived.

* * *

Her name was Pingu, Lady of Reaht, a beautiful young woman with silver hair and the body of a Reahtian goddess of war. She was as fierce as a lioness in battle and as caring a mother as any could ever ask for. It was she who found the child known as Largo in the woods. It was she who petitioned the King of Reaht to allow her to raise the child as her own. The King loved Pingu as a daughter and allowed her the child she could never bare on her own. The Gods and Goddesses of Reaht seemed smile down on her, gifting her so that she could suckle the newborn child whom she called son. It was with love and pride that she watched him grow into a giant of a man. She'd cried the day they cut is training braid and named him a Warrior of Reaht. Each time he went to battle she feared for his life, even as she knew he would always return to tell her his tales over more mugs of Reahtian mead than even the strongest of her people could drink. She would always smile for him, laughing as he protested her embraces and her attempts to find him a woman.

* * *

He was a Lord of Reaht, one of the strongest warriors in the entire kingdom, perhaps the world. Largo they called him, a babe found in the dark woods bearing flaming hair, a massive broadsword with runes whose meaning were unknown laying beside him. Raised as the son of a noblewoman of the Reaht court, Largo rose in fame and glory as he laid low the enemies of his country.

* * *

He was the highly trained, able to hide in the lightest of shadows, capable of killing in the blink of an eye. They called him Dom. He was a spy and assassin for Reaht, loyal to his king. Of all the warriors of Reaht, only the King and Largo were stronger than him. it was he who escaped the undead when his legion looked to the village where so many had gone missing. It was he who told the king of what had happened. it was he who went back with Largo, leading a massive army of Reahtian soldiers. It was he who looked upon the remains of the village and wondered if the destruction was a good thing, or something to worry about.

* * *

When Pingu heard what had transpired in the village from Largo, about how the dead were no longer dead, she had gone to the Reahtian library to see if such a thing had been known of before. What she found chilled her blood. It was an ancient Reaht myth.

* * *

The god of the underworld had grown angry with the first king of Reaht after he had stolen a young woman from the god of death. First the god of death sent his demons after the Reahtians, only to have them driven back to the underworld. Time and again the God of Death sent his demons, only to have them fail.

It was after this, that the God of Death sent his most dreadful army. It was said that the sky was dark for three days, the stars shown but there was no moon, day and night had no meaning of difference. Then upon the night of the third day they was a great cry and the dead rose from their slumber. It was said that the first undead came from a single graveyard, numbering only thirty strong. By morning it was believed they had turned an entire town into their horde.

By the time the first king learned of this, three towns had fallen. By the time the armies arrived to do battle there were ten towns. The Reahtian army was five hundred strong when they came across the undead. Five hundred Reahtians that had seen more war than five thousand soldiers in any history. Men who had beaten five times their number with such power that they'd formed their kingdom without further blood. The number of the undead was one hundred and fifty.

Battle was waged, the king watching, confident in his army. Thirty minutes into the fight, the undead had lost half their number and the Reahtians marched over their bodies as they slaughtered their foe. Then the vanquished arose as they could and laid their jaws upon the Reahtians and tasted their blood. The Reahtians smashed those who bit them and moved the injured to the back as they moved onwards.

It was just as the last to be injured was removed to behind their lines that the bitten died. Chaos erupted from this, even as the undead in the front paused. The enemy gave a great cry and the God of Death appeared upon the field behind them and the First King knew that there was great evil to befall his men. He cried for his army to turn, facing both the undead in front and the dead behind. They formed the first Reahtian circle, shields forming a wall and blades pointed outward. Then the dead brothers whom they had placed at their rear arose and fell upon them even as the undead struck again.

Of the five hundred Reahtians, only twenty five survived, including the king. They fled back to their capitol and fortified it, with only a hundred Reahtian soldiers to face the undead horde. The king went to the Reahtian god of war and prayed to him for five days and nights, offering the best of the kingdoms animals and wealth so that his people would be saved.

On the sixth day, a stranger of great height and strength, wearing golden armor and a crimson broadsword appeared. He came from the temple and all knew he was from the god, sent to save them. He told them the undead where named zombies. That day the undead smashed against the gates of the city. The man strode to the gates and when they were opened he laid waste to them. As the undead were driven back, he turned to the king and told him the only way for the undead to be vanquished was to destroy the one who controlled them. The man entered the temple then and vanished.

The king, after repairing his city, took twelve of his best men and left to destroy the God of Death. For twelve days they fought, the King and the God, and when it was over the god fell to the king's sword. As the god glared at the king, he raised his hand to the sky and let forth a poisonous green light fly to the air. The god smiled as he stated that it was the path of necromancy, the power over the dead, and that someday it would be used to destroy Reaht and the world.

Pingu read these words and felt fear take hold of her heart. Quickly she took the scroll to the king and watched as he read it. That day he sent the best spies of Reaht to look for the undead or the one who controlled them. Pingu watched all this and prayed that the scroll had miss spoken as she made her way back home.

When she arrived she found her son making himself ready to leave. With pride he told her he was to lead the Reahtian armies in conquest of another kingdom. With fear still in her heart she hugged her son goodbye and wished him well. She gave him a flask of mead and told him to be safe.

* * *

The last she or any of her people saw of him was his smile as he told her it was not he who had to fear. During the campaign Largo's forces were destroyed by a formless evil whose army laid waste to all. When he arrived once again in Reaht, the evil had destroyed all he'd ever known or loved.


End file.
